


Home

by kotaka_kun



Series: Nobunaga no Wife [1]
Category: Nobunaga no Chef | Nobunaga's Chef (TV)
Genre: M/M, im p sure we only had one or two more eps in the second season to go, we need to finish this darn series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: an interlude of sorts taking place in episode 9





	

**Author's Note:**

> there’s literally No content for these two and it made me sad.  
> bday present for my senchou, the only person willing to watch it with me and put up with my dumb comments. ilu senchou <3

Nobunaga knew that Ken was not of this world. As much as he pretended to misunderstand and as much as he liked to play the fool around Ken, he understood that sooner or later, he would return to the world from which he came. Nobunaga thought he was prepared for that. After all, he’d lived this long and fought countless wars without him at his side.

But somehow, Ken’s absence had an even more profound impact on him this time than it had the time he’d sent Ken in to infiltrate the Azai clan. In the situation of the Azai, he’d known Ken would make it back in one piece. It had just been a matter of time.   
This time, Ken was gone for good, back to his own world, his own time. The post-battle feast after the subduing of the Honganji was lackluster, and his breakfast the following morning had been awful. He couldn’t bring himself to eat more than a small mouthful. Inoue’s cooking was dull and bland, and he couldn’t stand it. He’d thrown the tray aside and strode off, eventually returning, but soon finding himself hungry.

His empty stomach made the absence of Ken all the more known to him, and he was immensely agitated. Not at Ken, not at himself, not at anyone or anything. And that only made him more frustrated. Without something to take his anger out on, he spent a good deal of time pacing the hallways, frightening all of his vassals and staff who had since gone into hiding, lest they do something to further upset their master.

When Saru rushed in, babbling on about Ken, Nobunaga didn’t pay him much mind until Ken himself followed, entering the room sheepishly. Nobunaga stood abruptly, and everyone froze - not only out of shock that Ken had returned, but out of fear of what Oyakata-sama might do to him now that he’d returned.

Silence hung heavy in the room as Ken met Nobunaga’s eyes. The tension was almost palpable, and Saru - who had not been given the full story, but only been told that Ken had regained his memories and went back to where he’d come from - actually flinched when Nobunaga moved. But instead of going to draw his sword like Saru thought, Nobunaga took his fan and used it to point at Ken.

“You’re late.” he said at last. “I’m hungry, Ken.”

Ken’s startled expression quickly fell from his face, and he grinned widely at Oyakata-sama.

“I’m very sorry, I’ll get started right now.” he promised with a bow. “Is there anything you’re in the mood for?”

“As long as it’s your cooking, it should be satisfactory.” Nobunaga replied without missing a beat. Ken’s smile only grew, and he bowed once more before excusing himself to the kitchen again.

His return was well received by the kitchen staff, and as he stood at his workstation with Inoue and the others flitting about, he picked up his knife, feeling its hefty weight in his hands, and smiled to himself.

It was good to be home.


End file.
